


Lost Weekend

by ABSedarian



Series: Thirty Worlds (AU Challenge) [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Challenge on Infinite Earths, Cops/Detectives AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Challenge / Challenge on Infinite Earths</p><p>Day 13: Cops/Detectives</p><p>Sheriff Emma Swan is not happy when the FBI shows up to take the lead on her case. But it looks like Agent Mills is not exactly leaping for joy about it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

"Absolutely not!" 

Sheriff Emma Swan was having none of it, and Agent Regina Mills wasn’t even sure she could blame her given how her lead agent was trying to bludgeon the sheriff into acceptance of an inevitable fact. Tact was not his strong suit but then again, neither was it hers, which was why he had insisted on doing the talking during this initial meeting. 

"Sheriff Swan," the man in the dark suit tried again, more conciliatory this time. "I absolutely understand your concern. Nobody likes strangers poking around in their town but ..." 

"But?" 

"But," he huffed, managing to look apologetic and constipated at the same time, “the fact is that you don't really have a choice. This _is_ now a federal case, and Special Agent Mills _will_ be the lead investigator. She’s one of our very best and you’re lucky to have her here.” That sheriff from the boonies had no idea _how_ lucky she was to get his best agent, given that he had to practically force Regina to come to this little town in the middle of nowhere. He still had no idea why she was so adamant about not coming here but he hadn’t given her a choice, and in the end she had complied. It had cost him a two-week vacation for her after this case but since she had accrued about three months worth’ of personal days and vacation days, he couldn’t really refuse her. Too bad she hadn’t wanted to spend those two weeks with him … 

Emma Swan's face went to the woman standing in front of her case board, seemingly completely uninterested in their conversation. She was dressed in what Emma considered typical FBI style — dark suit, white shirt, heeled boots — and she wore it exceedingly well. “ _Fine_ , Agent Locksley,” she growled finally, biting out his name. "But it's my town, my case, and I take the lead." 

At that, Agent Mills turned around and gave Emma a small smirk that had Emma's heart stutter in her chest. "If you say so, Sheriff," the agent drawled in a low voice, and Emma was sure she knew exactly how that voice affected people. That, and her breathtaking beauty, Emma mused. She felt a flutter in her belly as she looked at the other woman, her beauty leaving Emma almost breathless. _Well, shit._ This was so not the right time to get horny over an arrogant fed. 

Agent Locksley looked like he wanted to say something else but Agent Mills stopped him with a curt, “Thank you, Locks,” which Emma translated in her head as _Dismissed_. He looked back and forth between Emma and his agent as if unsure if he could trust them not to kill each other, but then nodded once and left, closing the door behind him and leaving Sheriff Swan and Agent Mills alone in the office. 

“And here I thought he was your boss,” Emma commented on the exchange with a small smirk, trying to build some rapport with the woman who would be by her side for who knew how long during this case. 

Agent Mills gave her a strange look over her shoulder. “He is the senior agent,” she replied tersely. “ _He_ thinks he’s my boss.” 

Emma snorted as she came to stand next to Agent Mills at the case board she had put together. “So, you're a profiler, eh?” 

“Hmm,” Regina replied, not taking her eyes off the board in front of her. Emma studied her face for a moment, trying to figure out if the look on her face really was annoyance, and if she had earned that by refusing to cooperate at first. _I’d have thought the feds are used to that._

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Regina suggested evenly. 

Emma blinked, not sure if she was imagining the vaguely amused smirk on the agent’s gorgeous face. Something very faintly niggled at the back of her mind but she couldn’t quite grasp it. She was wondering if she had met the agent before but she pushed the thought away because she really couldn’t imagine ever forgetting a face like that. Unless … but no, that would be too much of a coincidence. 

Emma decided to just engage the agent in conversation to maybe shake loose what was bothering her. “What does it take to be a good profiler?” 

Regina finally took her eyes off the board and traced them over Emma from top to bottom and back. “Good observational skills, training, good recollection of facts and faces helps …” There was a strange emphasis on the last part, which didn’t help with Emma’s confusion. 

“So what do your great observational skills tell you about me?” Her voice didn’t sound as casual and steady as she wanted it to, Emma was sure. Damn her lack of a good poker face. 

Regina looked around the sheriff’s office, taking in all the small details, before her eyes roamed over Emma once more. “You’re not very organized but as long as the chaos is of your own making, it doesn’t matter to you or those around you because you always know instinctively where things are when you need them. You’re a single mother and I’d say you had your son when you were a teenager or barely in your twenties.” 

Emma frowned as she looked around her office to see where the profiler could have gotten the information from. Yes, her desk was messy and there was a photo of Henry as a toddler on it so that shouldn’t reveal that much, should it? 

“You’re also a skeptic,” Regina continued, pointing at the case board and the many question marks behind connections the FBI had relayed before arriving. “It’s a good skill for a sheriff.” She paused. “Probably an atheist as well. Or agnostic.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked at the small scowl on Emma’s face. “And lastly, you’re attracted to me. _Very_ attracted, I’d say.” 

Emma blushed but scoffed, going immediately on the defensive. “Cocky much, lady?” 

“Not at all, Sheriff Swan,” Regina calmly retorted. “I’m simply drawing conclusions from your behavior and your physical responses to my presence.” 

“You know nothing, Agent Mills,” Emma bit out. “Let’s get to work.” 

Regina stared at her, a little shocked maybe, before she shook her head with a sad smile. “You really _don’t_ remember, do you, Emma?” 

_And there it was,_ Emma thought. Did she really know this woman? “I-I’m …” 

There was something sad in the dark eyes that were getting closer and closer, and Emma wondered what had happened between them to cause that. Regina sighed and looked down, and she seemed to be debating with herself. “This is probably a huge mistake on my part,” she mumbled under her breath but since she was only a foot or so away, Emma heard her clearly. “I should let sleeping dogs lie … “ 

When Regina looked up again, her eyes were shining brightly, however, and Emma couldn’t look away. “Let me remind you,” Regina whispered, and a fraction of a second later, her lips were pressed against Emma’s in the softest kiss the sheriff had ever experienced. 

When the kiss ended, Emma whined at the loss. She went after the retreating mouth, chasing it for another kiss but Regina stepped out of reach. “Why … what …?” Emma muttered, disproportionally disappointed, although she didn’t even know why. 

“Do you remember now?” Agent Mills asked. 

Ashamed, Emma shook her head. 

“Pity.” Emma could see the walls going up in those eyes before the agent turned around and moved further away. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“You didn’t,” Emma blurted. “Not even close. It was … it was nice.” 

Agent Mills snorted. “Not quite as enthusiastic as what you said last time,” she rasped. “But since that was before you disappeared without a word, it might have been a lie.” 

“No, no, I’m pretty damn sure it wasn’t.” Emma took three quick steps and came to a halt right behind the other woman. She put one hand on the shoulder in front of her and gently turned the agent around. “And if you tell me when and where we met, I might have an explanation for you.” 

Regina searched Emma’s face and seemed satisfied with what she saw there. “We met at a criminology conference in Boston,” she explained. “Four years ago.” 

Emma exhaled slowly. Yes, that would explain things. “Was the conference in April?” she asked, just to make sure. 

“Yes,” Agent Mills confirmed. “If I remember correctly,” — and she remembered the weekend _quite_ well — “it was the first weekend of April.” 

Emma’s shoulders sagged in both relief and sadness. Her legs wobbled a little at the revelation and she took a few steps back to lean against her desk, pulling the agent along by the hand without a second thought. “I can explain it,” she whispered around a tremulous smile. 

“All right,” Regina replied. “I’m listening.” 

Neither commented on the fact that their hands remained linked. 

“Here’s the thing,” Emma began hesitantly before rushing on, “I lost three months of my life … basically the first part of 2011.” 

“Okay,” Regina encouraged her when Emma didn’t continue straight away. “How? Did you have an accident?” Her thumb began a slow caress of Emma’s knuckles. 

Emma nodded. “I was told I hit a patch of black ice just outside of Storybrooke and plowed into a tree,” she explained. “I hit my head and was in a coma for about four weeks … and I lost some time that I never got back.” She paused. “My kid said I was on the way back from Boston! That must have been when we met.” 

“Met, hmm,” Regina chuckled. 

“What’s that supposed t— … Oh.” Emma shook her head while a blush crept up her neck and cheeks. “Considering how you tried to remind me of our meeting, I’m guessing we more than just met, huh? God, now I’m even more sorry I forgot.” 

Regina squeezed Emma’s fingers with an enigmatic smile on her face. Now that she knew why Emma didn’t remember her — and she believed her unquestioningly — she was much more relaxed and less rigid. “You could say that.” 

“Tell me about it?” 

“We don’t have time for that now,” Regina reminded softly. “How about I tell you all about it once we get those two women back?” 

“Can’t you give me the short version now?” Emma pouted. “And then the long, very detailed version over dinner?” 

“I’m not sure you really want the short version,” Regina rasped. “I’m not sure you could handle the rest of my stay here with just a _hint_ of what happened.” 

“There you go being cocky again,” Emma teased. “I’m a big girl, I can deal.” 

“Well, big girl,” Regina teased right back, her eyes roaming the expanse of Emma’s body once again, and this time she allowed her face to express her pleasure at what she was seeing. “We met at the conference registration desk, and you asked me to have dinner with you before I even had my badge. For some reason I said yes.” She smiled softly. 

“After dinner, you asked me into your room for a nightcap.” Regina smirked at the look of pride and accomplishment on Emma’s face, even though she couldn’t remember anything. “We didn’t leave the room for the next three days until you had to leave to go home. We exchanged numbers,” she added with a shrug, “but … you never called. I tried to call you but of course all my calls went unanswered.” 

“My phone got totaled in the crash …” Emma stated. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Not your fault, Emma.” 

“I know but still …” Emma waggled her eyebrows. “The whole weekend in bed? Was it as good as I imagine it was?” 

“I seem to remember that your imagination is quite … something.” Regina leaned in close. “But no matter what you’re imagining right now, it was much, much better,” she whispered, her breath caressing the shell of Emma’s ear. “Too bad you can’t remember the best sex of your life.” 

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. “Are you always this cocky or do I bring that out in you?” she rasped. 

“Those were your words, not mine.” 

“You’re evil.” 

The dirty chuckle she got in reply made Emma’s lower abdomen clench in acute arousal. Imagining her lost weekend wasn’t helping with that either. 

Regina took a step back but before she could get far, Emma pulled her back against her body by the hand, tangling her free hand in Regina’s hair. “Fair’s fair,” she murmured before covering Regina’s lips in a searing kiss that had the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults. Regina kissed back with equal passion, her body drawn to Emma just like it had been so long ago. 

The kiss lasted a long time and not long enough before they both pulled back, gently, going back in for pecks and short, gentle kisses before they managed to part for real. 

“You’re calling that fair?” Regina’s voice was husky. 

“No, I’m calling it a promise,” Emma replied softly and a little breathlessly. She straightened and walked over to the case board with purpose in her steps, pulling Regina along. She had never been more motivated to solve a crime quickly. “Let’s do this. The sooner we find the women, the sooner we can reenact our first time.” 

“And the twelve or fifteen next times,” Regina added under her breath, suddenly very happy about her two weeks of vacation time after the case was over. She had a feeling they might come in handy. Aloud she added, “Right, okay, here’s what we know about the unsub …” 

**The End**


End file.
